1. Field
This disclosure relates to a patternable adhesive composition, a semiconductor package using the same, and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various semiconductor packages for high integration and high capacity of a semiconductor device have been developed. In semiconductor packages, a patternable adhesive film is used to adhere a semiconductor die to a support substrate and/or to adhere a semiconductor die to another die. Development of a through-silicon-via (“TSV”) technique, which includes forming through electrodes and then providing a 3-dimensional stack structure, has progressed. The TSV technique is regarded as a technique which can overcome the restrictions of wire-bonding, which is presently the most popular chip package technique, including restrictions such as 2-dimensional shrinkage, 3-dimensional form factor, and restricted communication speed between dies. The TSV technique using the through electrodes may involve interposing a patternable adhesive film between dies.
To use a patternable adhesive film on a semiconductor die with the TSV technique, the patternable adhesive film should not only be adhesive, but also patternable, heat resistant, dimensionally stable, moisture resistant, and provide high-temperature adhesiveness. While a number of adhesive films are known in the art, there nonetheless remains a need for improved patternable adhesives, particularly patternable adhesives that have all of the foregoing characteristics.